deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Salty Cookies
Salty Cookies is the sixteenth chapter of the ''Deadman Wonderland'' manga. Summary In a flashback, The Director gives Shiro a box of candies, saying that he'll always be there to protect her from pain and misery. After the first attempt to steal Tamaki's files fails, as none of the files are useful, Makina goes back to the control room along with Kasuga in hopes of finding out Tamaki's plans. After Shiro throws the data chip into the fire, the Deadmen gang up on her questioning her allegiance and reasons for doing so. While Shiro tries to explain that she only wanted to protect them, Ganta assaults her, listing the people who have died and what they had to go through in hopes of escaping from Deadman Wonderland. They retreat, leaving Shiro behind. At the Undertaker HQ, Genkaku annoys Nagi with his unpleasant songs while trying to convince him to join them. At the Scar Chain hideout, Karako suggests that they make another data chip and find the inspectors before they leave the prison, while the other members, not having the motivation after the first attempt failed, fearing for their own lives and presuming that their leader had died, disapprove of the plan. Karako adds that Nagi is still alive and would have wanted them to continue without him. In the control room, Makina and Kasuga scavenge through the room as they find a strange compatibility list on Tamaki's computer. They quickly hide, as Tamaki enters the room with Major Aohi through a secret entrance to discuss an import topic with him. As Makina and Kasuga listen in, they overhear a project related to the mysterious list that Aohi funded in order to create an artificial Deadmen. The Deadmen discuss their plans and options as well as trying to find new strong members in order to have a better chance of succeeding. As the discussion unfolds, Bundō bursts through the door in anger, wanting to know who figured out that the data chip was rigged with a bomb. At that point, the Deadmen realize that Shiro had saved them by throwing the chip into the fire. While Nagi refuses to join the Undertakers, especially for the murder of his wife, Genkaku drugs him in order to bring out his true self, as well as holding Scar Chain hostage until he submits to his will. Back at the hideout, Rokuro calls forth Undertaker foot soldiers along with third and fourth squad leader. He suggests they should start picking them off one by one, starting with Ganta. Characters in order of appearance * The Director * Shiro * Makina * Kasuga Kyōko * Akiyama * Ohara * Ganta Igarashi * Yamazaki * Unnamed Deadman 1 * Kosugi (flashback) * Kōmoto (flashback) * Fujiyoshi (flashback) * Azuma Genkaku * Nagi Kengamine * Miyako * Ōshima * Karako Koshio * Wakabayashi * Tsunenaga Tamaki * Major Aohi * Senji Kiyomasa (flashback) * Chaplin Sukegawa (flashback) * Toto Sakigami (flashback) * Bundō Rokuro * Mozuri Gazuchi * Shinagawa Dōkoku * Undertaker foot soldiers 16. Salty Cookies Category:Volume 4